


Way of the Animal

by Siberian



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako wonders at the odd behavior of his lover’s hell hounds. When the mystery is solved though he wishes he could just pretend he never noticed anything strange in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way of the Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII - The Seven Deadly Sins
> 
> Prompt: Alpha
> 
> This takes place after the film. There are no spoilers except knowing that the other characters appear in the film. This story is also unbetaed so all remaining mistakes are solely my fault.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vaako walked into the bedchamber he shared with Riddick. The day had been long and exhausting. As he crossed the living quarters, taking off his armor as he went, the only thought he possessed was lying down for a nap. It took a few minutes for Vaako to reach his goal and he unceremoniously fell face first on the bed. He only lay there a moment before hearing scuffling noises to his right. Turning his head on the pillow he identified the source of the noise as the hell hounds. Vaako felt his brow knit as he observed Riddick’s pets. They were acting strangely today and it worried the warrior slightly. Come to think of it the female didn’t greet him today with the usual head-butt to the thigh. Watching their somewhat agitated states for a few more minutes he decided to talk to Riddick later and let him deal with the problem. Letting his eyes fall shut the world fell away into a peaceful blackness. 

Vaako didn’t know how long he had slept but he came back to consciousness when he felt a weight settle gently over his back. Reacting instinctively he slammed his elbow upward. He heard a deep grunt before the weight retreated slightly and seeing his escape he tried to roll off the bed. Vaako didn’t get very far before he felt the weight of the other pin him down and a massive arm fell to either side of his upper body. Boxed in his instincts to fight increased and he was just about to start struggling in earnest when a deep voice whispered in his ear “Calm down Cylus. It’s just me.” 

The comment was accompanied by a soft lick to the shell of his ear. Vaako relaxed at this but turned his head to glare at the other man. “What have I told you about startling me awake? One day you’re going to end up with a dagger in your gut.” In response Riddick chuckled before replying “I’ll keep that in mind. This time though there is a reason for the sneak attack.” Vaako wasn’t convinced. “Oh, really? And just what is that?” 

Riddick responded by bringing up the very topic he’d been thinking on earlier. “You have noticed the hell hounds have been acting odd today, right?” Vaako nodded, listening intently. “Well, I had a little research done to figure out their problem.” Vaako waited but when nothing else was forthcoming he rolled his eyes at the pillow. “And..” he prompted his lover. Vaako could hear the smirk even though he couldn’t see the other man’s face. “It turns out it’s their mating season. They're just sexually frustrated.” 

Vaako blinked. “If it’s mating season then why don’t they just mate.” The furian explained “They are creatures of a pack and until the alpha male takes his own mate then none of them are allowed to mate. It’s instinctual. The only time that doesn’t apply is when the alpha doesn’t have a mate.” Vaako looked over at the two hell hounds and saw them both laying docilely on the floor watching them. “There are only two of them. The male is the alpha, so why are they waiting?” 

At his question he felt Riddick lean in slightly toward his ear and when he spoke his voice was soft. “You forget Cylus. Both of us are part of their pack. I’m their alpha and their waiting to watch me claim my mate.” As the bigger man said this his hands had started to explore. Vaako felt his eyes widen as he looked sharply toward the hell hounds. Suddenly their avid attention made sense. “Are you crazy?! Let me up. I’m not doing this with an audience.” 

Although he struggled he was currently at a disadvantage and found no give in Riddick’s grip. Riddick then said seriously “Do you want to watch them suffer? This heat will last for two weeks and they won’t be able to mate until they watch us mate.” Vaako could feel his resistance breaking down, and as Riddick spoke again he knew the other man could sense his weakening resolve. “Cylus, it’s okay. Trust me, you won’t even notice there in the room.” Vaako tried to relax as he felt Riddick’s lips start to plant soft kisses at the back of his neck. The big hands moved from caging his frame to slide under his body. 

The little buttons on his shirt started to be undone and very soon after the shirt was slid from his shoulders. The hands skimming down his shoulder blades and the back of his arms as the fabric was pulled away. One hand returned to his neck to gently brush his long braids to the side as the other hand reached under his hips. Then in contrast to his lover’s gentle movements from before he suddenly felt the hand at his waist rip open his pants while the lips attacked the exposed side of his neck. Vaako couldn’t contain a moan as Riddick sucked hard on his neck. The suction was only interrupted by soft little bites to the tormented patch of skin. It was a way to show his dominance, his claim, his love. Sometimes when they made love it was slow and gentle. 

Sometimes it was aggressive almost animalistic. If Vaako hadn’t already known that Riddick was going to show his dominance for the hell hounds benefit then he would know simply from the slight aggression in his touches. At this point Riddick let go of the marked flesh and leaned up just enough to grab his pants with both hands. Vaako could feel the hot puffs of breath against the back of his neck as his lover yanked his pants and underwear off in one pull. The fabric made a dull sound as it landed somewhere on the floor. Then suddenly there was a pause in the touches, and just as Vaako was beginning to wonder what was going on, he felt his lover lean into him heavily once again. It took only a moment to figure out the slight pause in activity. His lover’s body was warm when he was clothed but without clothing he was a human furnace. 

Riddick fit his body even more snugly against him and he released a gasp when he felt his lover’s throbbing iron hard member nestle between his buttocks. Riddick was still for only a moment before he started to rock heavily against Vaako’s body. The necromonger felt a flush come over his face. Everything felt over sensitized. His hair scratched his back, arms, and side deliciously. His skin felt on fire wherever it connected to Riddick’s. His lover’s hot breath was scalding the back of his neck as the pre-come at the tip of his erection left a slow trail of fire down his thighs. Above everything else though the entrance to his body was the most affected. 

He could feel the muscle contracting as though it were trying to seduce Riddick into joining them physically. Still either blind or uncaring of the needs of Vaako’s body his lover continued his slow rocking. After what seemed like forever Riddick pulled back and got to his knees on the bed. The strong hands gripped Vaako’s hips and he felt himself being pulled up to his hands and knees. Trembling all over Vaako barley kept the position when Riddick lined up his erection and entered him in one solid push. Vaako threw his head back, screaming in ecstasy, the sweat and pre-come from Riddick’s cock making any pain from the entry nonexistent. Vaako felt Riddick pushing his knees in between the necromongers. 

The feeling of being spread wide was both embarrassing and exhilarating. Suddenly his whole body lurched forward as Riddick gave a hard thrust. Within just a few strokes Vaako was moaning continuously. His lover hitting his prostrate sporadically. Looking forward Vaako could see the bed frame hitting the wall and dimly registered that they would have to move it farther back….again. There was already the need to fix a huge hole in the wall. All thought was then pushed out of his mind when Riddick not only sped up but included a grinding motion that made Vaako’s toes curl. 

It became too much and he started to reach down between his legs to stroke his erection. Before his hand even reached halfway there though, he heard a low warning growl, and immediately put his hand down. Unwittingly a whimper escaped his throat as he was denied the means to ease some of his tension. The disappointment was short lived however as Riddick suddenly gripped him hard. Vaako cried out at the harsh grip. His back arching and hips slamming back into the furian when he took up a hard rhythm on the straining flesh. From that moment on Vaako had continuous shudders racking his body. He was so close that it would only take a little more force or a deeper thrust for him to climax. 

Then Riddick’s hand was on the back of his neck pushing downward. In his passion laden haze Vaako was a little confused at first, but followed his instincts and let himself be pushed down. It wasn’t until he was lying on his arms, with his knees still propped up on the bed, that he placed the significance. It was a dominating position. One that would be seen as the equivalent to an alpha using his teeth to keep his beta in place. Vaako let out a low groan as a shock of arousal swept through his pinned body. He could now hear his lover grunting hard. The hand at his erection tightened and increased in speed. 

The thrusts deepened and became more force-full. Vaako’s body jerked harshly under the furian. He was mindless at this point and so he was unprepared when Riddick shifted his position to hit his prostate continuously. After only two hard strokes Vaako released a noise that sounded like a dying animal. His fingers clawed at the bed sheet as his back arched as much as Riddick’s hold would allow. Distantly he could hear Riddick release a loud grunt then a growl before he felt a warmth fill the inside of his body. As soon as his muscles started to relax Vaako fell forward thoroughly sated. Just when he noticed that he was in a quickly cooling puddle of his own release he was rolled on his side. 

Riddick’s arm was wrapped around him loosely, and as they lay there with the sweat cooling on their skin, the furian gently broke their body’s connection. It was then that Vaako heard the noises. The necromonger looked ahead of him only to see the source of the noise was the two hell hounds coupling frantically. Looking away quickly he afforded them the privacy the two creatures weren’t able to give himself and the furian. The big fingers of one of his lover’s hands was stroking his belly softly and the other was pushing back the strands of his hair still sticking to damp skin. “See, I told you that you wouldn’t even notice they were here.” The comment was accompanied by gentle kisses on the side of his neck. As Vaako opened his mouth to reply a tongue swiped gently over his conversion scar, making him moan lustily, as a shudder racked his body. “I stayed away from these earlier. Didn’t want you commin’ to soon. There always so sensitive.” 

Vaako turned his neck slightly as Riddick tried to lick that area a second time. “Enough of that. I don’t have the energy for another round yet.” The furian just chuckled and held him for a few moments. Finally Vaako commented on the strange course of events. “Not to say that I didn’t enjoy myself, but I’m glad that’s over. I don’t enjoy having an audience when we’re doing something so private.” Vaako could feel Riddick nodding behind him although he knew that was mostly for his benefit. 

The other man was a lot of things but shy was not one of them. If Vaako would let him, the necromonger had no doubt that Riddick would take him in the main hall, in front of the whole of their society. He was broken from his thoughts when Riddick said “At least it will be another year before we need to do this again.” Vaako’s eyes widened and he turned his head sharply to stare into his lover’s silvered pupils. He waited a moment for some sort of indication he was joking. When it sunk in that he wasn’t Vaako was already shaking his head before he said “Oh no. I don’t think so. I’m not doing this ever again. You’re just going to have to find yourself another lo..” The rest of the sentence was cut off when Riddick gently grabbed his chin letting his lips steal the other’s words. When the furian pulled back he shook his head once denying Vaako’s words. “There isn’t going to be anyone else now, or ever.” The necromonger didn’t know what to say and a heavy silence descended. The moment started to drag on when Riddick gave him another gentle kiss and then added with a grin. “Besides, I promise, you won’t even notice they're in the room.” 

The End 


End file.
